


Always Be Scowling (Even While Holding a Baby Goat)

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Bucky & Goats. Bucky deserves nice things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Goats
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Always Be Scowling (Even While Holding a Baby Goat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
